The Coming of the Daleks
by dr100
Summary: Earth. 2013. On a frosty morning. The blue box had arrived outside a chapel, and in the graveyard was a man who wasn't the Doctor. He was however a friend, and he was sorry. For the Doctor had died, - perished in a great war, and a funeral had been held.
1. Prologue: Before the winter storm

**Doctor Who**

**The Coming of the Daleks**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Prologue: Before the Winter Storm**

* * *

_Earth. 2013. On a frosty morning. The blue box had arrived outside a chapel, and in the graveyard was a man who wasn't the Doctor. He was however a friend, and he was sorry. For the Doctor had died, - perished in a great war, and a funeral had been held._

The man was an old friend called the Keeper. He stood over the grave belonging to that of the Doctor, and paid his respect to a good man. He was said to be the only friend of the Doctor, and he was the last to remain at his grave. He was about to leave, when the police box groaned.

The Keeper swung around and glared at the TARDIS. He approached it with caution when it groaned again.

"Something must be wrong…" he mused, puzzled as to what might be the matter. He peered inside, checking all was well, when he saw it. A picture had been left for him on the console, and as he held it up to the light, he smiled. It was him; his friend the Doctor, and he was alive.

"Doctor!" bellowed the Keeper. "Where are you?"

"Turn around," was the reply.

The Keeper swung around. Stood behind him was the Doctor.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" asked the Keeper, now speaking with the Doctor.

"I was unable to stop it," he answered. "The war, I mean. I was never any good at fighting in the war."

"Probably just as well," murmered the Keeper. "It's hardly like you to go to war."

"It's nice of you to say so," replied the Doctor.

"So what happens now?" asked the Keeper.

"I leave here," said the Doctor. "Before anyone finds out I'm alive and my funeral was faked."

"Not to mention your death," muttered the Keeper.

"Quite."

The blue box vanished without a trace. The graveyard was left quite empty, except for one man known as the Keeper. He was the only man who knew that the Doctor was alive, and he had to keep it a secret for as long as he lived. As he exited the graveyard, he saw them gliding towards him, and as he made one final attempt to evade them once more, he was too late.

The Daleks had appeared to find the Keeper, as it had been known that he had travelled with the Doctor. They would soon find him, and do with him what they liked. The Doctor had been ordered dead.

**Coming Soon:**

The Doctor arrived on Skaro. He sought the help of Davros.

"The Daleks will find you!" insisted Davros. "And when they do, I will rejoice!"


	2. Chapter One: A different kind of help

**Doctor Who**

**The Coming of the Daleks**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter One: A different kind of help**

* * *

_The Doctor arrived on Skaro. It was where he was going. And when he graced the unearthly plains, he saw how different it was. The planet had been roasted. The Daleks were no more, but there were foot prints in the ground. Someone had been to Skaro before._

_It was on Skaro the Doctor sought the help of Davros. They met in an underground base, just about held together despite the bomb damage. There had been a great war. Skaro was not what it was, and Davros looked tearful as he came face to face with the Doctor._

"The Daleks will find you!" insisted Davros. "And when they do," he chuckled. "I will rejoice!"

"You would," replied the Doctor. He wasn't in the least impressed. "But the Daleks aren't acting on your orders," said the Doctor. "They're working alone!"

"Not quite," hissed Davros. "They're working for the Supreme Dalek!"

"Then you will help me?" pleaded the Doctor. "Because you too can't be happy with the outcome?"

"I simply make do," replied Davros. "I have Skaro…"

"Not for long," the Doctor reminded him. "The planet's burning up. Soon nothing will be left. Not even you…"

"Nevertheless," barked Davros. "I will not help you!"

On his way out, he said, "Alright, fine… but remember Davros… I have no pity." The Doctor accepted his decision.

Returning to his ship, the Doctor set the controls and the TARDIS returned to Earth. The Keeper was dead. His body had been left for the Doctor to find, and when he did… he shuddered with sheer annoyance. Why had they murdered the Keeper?

There was a key left beside him, gleaming in the light. The Doctor picked it up and held it in his hands. "Strange…" he mused. "I wonder…" He rushed aboard the TARDIS and found a slot for the key that fit. "It belongs to the TARDIS…" he mumbled. "But what does it do?"

There was an instant disturbance. He looked around and saw the Keeper walking towards him. His face was bloody and his eyes were closed. The Doctor was horrified to see the gruesome ghost of his friend. He was so startled he fell backwards.

"I exist!" bellowed the Keeper, walking forward.

"Yes, you do," muttered the Doctor.

"There is little time, Doctor. The Daleks are on to us…"

"But what do they want?" replied the Doctor. "The key, perhaps?"

"No. It is said they want you…"

"Me? Why?" asked the Doctor.

"I do not have the answer you seek," answered the Keeper. "But they wanted it enough to kill me."

"Who are you?" demanded the Doctor.

"I am the Keeper. The _Keeper_ of the _TARDIS!_"

**Coming Soon:**

The girl was familiar, and gentle, and well spoken. Her name was Clara, and she was a friend of the Doctor.

_But it was said the Doctor had only one friend…_


	3. Chapter Two: The Key to Time

**Doctor Who**

**The Coming of the Daleks**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Two: The Key to Time**

* * *

"What have you kept from me?" demanded the Doctor. "It's got to be good, otherwise why else would the Daleks be on to us?"

"The Key," answered the Keeper. "The Key to the TARDIS. The key to life, and death, and adventure…"

"But it's my TARDIS!" shouted the Doctor. "It's got nothing to do with you!"

"So why was I given it to look after?"

"I have no idea!" moaned the Doctor. "But that's something else altogether. "Who gave you this?" he asked.

"The Time Lords," replied the Keeper. "They saw it's usefulness. It's special purpose…"

"So what is it?" bellowed the Doctor. "What does it do?"

"It is you!" answered the Keeper.

He suddenly froze. He was mystified. He suddenly mouthed, "Doctor Who?" It all suddenly made sense.

There was a sudden whir from the console.

"They've found us!" yelled the Keeper. "We must leave here now!"

The Daleks had arrived, and were attempting to board the TARDIS.

"Stay back!" ordered the Doctor, but there was no stopping them.

"Come on!" he stressed, pulling at the leavers, forcing the TARDIS to work. It suddenly disappeared. The Doctor and the Keeper breathed a sigh of relief.

"Something has to be done to save the key," declared the Keeper. "The Daleks cannot be allowed to possess it!"

"What would you ask of me?" mumbled the Doctor, while busy piloting the TARDIS. He wasn't sure where he was going.

"You must protect the key!" urged the Keeper. "Whatever the cost!"

He suddenly vanished. The Doctor held the key in his hands and sighed. What did the Daleks want with it, he wondered.

But the Doctor couldn't sit back and pretend all was alright. He was being hunted by the Daleks, like he had been long ago. Only this time they wouldn't give him the chance to escape. The Dalek fleet was close behind, travelling through space and time.

On board; the Supreme Dalek made preparations for the key. He was certain the Doctor would surrender, and the key would be theirs.

"All Daleks to the observation desk!" he bellowed.

With the TARDIS in sight, the Daleks weren't far behind. They would soon catch him, and take the key from him. The Doctor was a doomed man.

And then suddenly an angel appeared aboard the TARDIS. She was but an image, but the girl was familiar,and gentle, and well spoken. Her name was Clara, and she was a friend of the Doctor. But it was said the Doctor had only one friend…

**Coming Soon:**

_The universe responded as one. The key was not of their concern. Not one man, woman, or child. It was up to the Doctor to maintain it, to look after himself._


	4. Chapter Three: Time and the Daleks

**Doctor Who**

**The Coming of the Daleks**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Three: Time and the Daleks**

* * *

"Who are you?" cried the Doctor, peering closer at the girl. "No wait…" he added, as she was about to speak. "I know who you are!"

The girl smiled. She crept towards the Doctor, and pulled him nearer to herself. She frowned, as if something was wrong. She recognised him.

"You may call me Clara," she said, with tears running down her eyes. "I am a memory, a spec of the imagination…"

"I see," replied the Doctor, pulling on his glasses. "You may not remember me, but we've met before."

"Remember you?" murmured Clara. "Yes, I do…" she replied. "It's John Smith," she added. "Am I right?"

The Doctor didn't know what to say. He took her hands in his and smiled.

"That's a yes then, I suppose."

"But I'm afraid we've little time to talk," said the Doctor, pulling away from Clara. "As much as I'd like to…" he went on. "I'm afraid we've got company!"

On the scanner was a Dalek; the Supreme Dalek. It's eye stalk swivelled around from all around it, and focused on the Doctor. He stepped forward, bravely but fearful.

"Surrender Doctor!" ordered the Dalek.

"And if I do," shouted the Doctor. "What then?"

"The key will be ours," barked the Dalek. "And you…" the Dalek chuckled, "…will die!"

The Doctor switched off the monitor and swung around towards Clara.

"Do you see what I've got to put up with?" he moaned. "The Daleks will never give up and they expect me to hand over a Key I know _nothing_ about…"

"The key?" replied Clara. "You're the key!" she stated.

The Doctor wasn't sure what she meant.

"That's the second time I've heard someone say that!" mimed the Doctor. "Tell me what you mean!"

"Long ago," explained Clara. "The Daleks were defeated. A man called the _Doctor_ stopped them."

"Wait…" said the Doctor. He turned away from Clara, and reminded himself that _he_ was the Doctor. He spun around and Clara continued.

"He was a sworn enemy of the Daleks," she went on, "…until they suddenly forgot who he was and why he stood among them."

"But what has this to do with the key?" huffed the Doctor. "I'm sorry to rush you but the Daleks will stop at nothing to defeat me!"

"The Daleks had forgotten what their interest in the Doctor was. He was a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey, and a man of great importance…"

The Doctor was stunned.

_"So what do you think I, John Smith, a man from Earth has to do with any of this?"_

"It was said the Doctor travelled in a small blue box. Something as unbelievable as this, and that if he needed to, he would call on the rest of the universe to save himself.

"But that's something the Doctor would never do!" he replied. He spun about the console, pressing buttons and switches.

"How do you know that?" asked Clara, sure she was getting somewhere, finally. "Are _you_ this man, the _Doctor?_"

"Oh come on, Clara, do I really resemeble this man the Doctor?" He grinned back at her and received a call from beyond the TARDIS.

"That'll be them now!" declared the Doctor, pulling the old telephone from off the console. He held it to his ear as Clara whispered back at him.

Clara persisted to find answers to her questions.

"Who do you mean?" she asked.

"Why the universe, of course!" answered the Doctor.

_The universe responded as one. The key was not of their concern. Not one man, woman, or child. It was up to the Doctor to maintain it, to look after himself._

**Coming Soon:**

"Ghosts!" stated the Doctor. "It's who we're dealing with."

He was addressing his friends; the Keeper and Clara.

When as he lit the match, something unexpected happened.

He ran up the stairs to find Clara. She was begging him to stop.

"I get it!" said the Doctor. "You're a ghost too and you're one of them!"


	5. Chapter Four: Remembrance and Questions

**Doctor Who**

**The Coming of the Daleks**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Four: Remembrance and Questions Un-answered**

* * *

"But I have one question left," said Clara, focused entirely on the Doctor. "How did the Daleks remember who you were?"

"Oh come on," he said, hanging up on the universe. "Do you really think the Daleks could forget me for so long?"

"I've no idea," replied Clara. "What exactly did you do to make them remember you?"

"I did something _untoward_," explained the Doctor. "It was on Earth, long ago." He paused and glared at Clara. "You were there!" he added.

"Really?" she asked. "What happened to us?

"Well," said the Doctor, now seated beside her. "We're both still here…"

"But you know what I mean," she added. "Tell me, please…"

* * *

_It was on Earth in 2013, when I met you for the third and final time… There had been a war, between humanity and the remnants of your people._

"Ghosts!" stated the Doctor. "It's who we're dealing with."

He was addressing his friends; the Keeper and Clara.

When as he lit the match, something unexpected happened. He ran up the stairs to find Clara. She was begging him to stop.

"I get it!" said the Doctor. "You're a ghost too and you're one of them!"

The stairs belonged to the Torchwood Tower that had become a beacon. The Doctor hoped that by burning it to the ground, the ghosts that fed off it for energy would be destroyed.

"I'm sorry, Clara," he said, with the match lit in his hand. "But it can't end like this, with the ghosts outliving the, uh… living."

Clara reached for the match.

"Then let me," she said. "I am one of them…"

"I can't see you do this!" declared the Doctor.

"You must!" insisted Clara. "You must run, Doctor! As fast you possibly can!"

* * *

"It went something like that," concluded the Doctor. "And I'm not proud of what I did…"

"But I cannot die," she replied. "Not properly."

There was a sudden jolt aboard the TARDIS and they realised they had arrived.

"It still doesn't answer my question," she said. "Why do the Daleks want you dead?"

"Isn't it obvious?" replied the Doctor. "I'm too good an enemy to be considered harmless…"

"Where are we?" she asked.

The Doctor checked the monitor.

"Earth," he said. "Or somewhere similar…"

"In other words," sighed Clara. "You haven't a clue!"

"Something like that," he answered.

"So despite not knowing where we are," she said, with a smile and a wink. "What are we doing here?"

"Just you wait and see!" remarked the Doctor.

**Coming Soon:**

_The Daleks had arrived on the planet 'Solace' and there they would locate the Doctor. But little did they know of what was really going on._


	6. Chapter Five: A Keepsake of the past

**Doctor Who**

**The Coming of the Daleks**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Five:** **A Keepsake of the past**

* * *

"But you never said," she went on. "Who's the Keeper?"

"A friend," said the Doctor. "Or so I thought…"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It turns out that he's much, much more," said the Doctor. "I thought it was all a myth, and something we as Time Lords had drempt up… but oh no," he exclaimed. "Because they were clever, the Time Lords, and they devised ways for the blue box and the Doctor to go on living. The 'Keeper' was a 'back-up plan', for if things went wrong, and they have done."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

The Doctor pressed his hands on the console and leant forward a while. Gazing up, he replied, "It's all part of who I am, Clara. The Daleks want a piece of me, and whether I'm prepared to give it or not, is another matter."

"What about me?" she asked.

"Come with me?" he replied. "I'm not sure I can do this alone…"

"Do what?" she gulped. She wasn't expecting him to die because he knew too much. He led her out of the TARDIS and into civilisation. There were people waiting for them, or so it seemed. A man stepped forward, with a key in his hand.

"Have you brought it?" he asked.

Yes," answered the Doctor. In his own hand was a key.

"Who are you?" asked Clara.

"A friend," he answered. "You may call me the light."

Clara spun around and looked up at the blue box.

"The light of the TARDIS?" she mused.

"Could be," answered the Doctor, "…and we seek solace, - that's me and Clara, here," he added. "The Daleks are looking for the key. They say it will bring them a power source like none other…"

"That it will," replied the light. "But as one…" he went on. "We can defeat them."

"But how?" responded the Doctor, not quite sure he understood. "What do you know that I don't know?"

"That all of time and space is yours, Doctor. The Keeper and I were designed to keep you alive. But we make up who you are and all you have ever stood for."

"Sounds like you're a somebody!" nudged Clara. "Not sure I follow though…"

A Dalek saucer passed overhead. Another followed close behind, followed by an entire fleet.

"We must get moving!" declared the Keeper. "With the Daleks close behind, we haven't long!"

"What about the TARDIS?" shouted the Doctor, over the engines of the Dalek fleet.

"Oh don't worry," replied the light. "Your TARDIS is coming with us…"

_Meanwhile..._

The Daleks had arrived on the planet 'Solace' and there they would locate the Doctor. But little did they know of what was really going on.

**Coming Soon:**

_The Doctor, the Keeper, and the Light. All were all prisoners of the Daleks. The TARDIS and Clara had one hope left, and it was that the Doctor would come to their rescue._


	7. Chapter Six: Taken Alive

**Doctor Who**

**The Coming of the Daleks**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Six: Taken Alive**

* * *

The Doctor was led to a cave. Low light was just what they sought to hide from the Daleks. They watched from inside as the Daleks trundled past. An invasion was under way. The Doctor was annoyed with himself for bringing the Daleks to Solace.

Light was an old man, with grey hair and a beard, and walked with the aid of a cane. He had polished shoes and wore the strangest of clothes. The Keeper on the other hand was a strange man, with silver hair, silver boots, and carried around with him an umbrella. It was shaped as a question mark.

Clara wore a beautiful red dress and colourful boots to match. Her hair was long and flowing, and her eyes were the brightest specs in the darkness.

"They've passed," whispered the Doctor. "I think we're safe…"

"For now, yes," replied light. "But for how long more?"

"Until I've got my breath back," mumbled the Doctor. "What did you bring us here for?"

"This Doctor," announced light, "…is not simply a cave… but the entrance to an underground civilisation!"

The Doctor couldn't believe his eyes. Nor could Clara, as they were hushed further inside the cave and down into the lower levels of the city.

"I had no idea," said the Doctor, taking in his surroundings. "What an achievement!" he added. "To think on top of us is a jungle and far below is a city…"

"It's awesome!" whispered Clara. "But if the Daleks find us, it'll be the end of all this and all life on this planet…"

She gazed up at the Doctor and frowned.

"I had little choice, Clara," explained the Doctor. "Light was waiting for us here, and without him… we stand little chance of defeating the Daleks."

People of all ages, men, women, and children rushed out into the light. The visitors had caused quite a stir, but they had been expected. A woman rushed forward, pushing her way past the crowd. Her face was recognised by the Doctor.

He was suddenly reminded of an adventure he had shared with the Ponds, as the woman rushed towards him with her arms wide open.

_"Hello, Sexy!"_ he bellowed, as he hopped forward towards her. "What are you doing here?" There was a small pause, a chance for the Doctor and the creation of the TARDIS to re-acquaint themselves with one another.

"Have you not worked it out yet?" she asked him. "The Doctor, the Keeper, and the Light. All that was missing was me."

"That's right!" huffed the Doctor. "The TARDIS!" he declared. "Where is she? I mean, you…" he said, correcting himself.

"I'm right here," she said, leaning in for a kiss. "So why are you fussing so?"

"Because I haven't a clue what all this is about," he confessed. "So we pull all our resources together in an attempt to stop the Daleks, but why do we need to? What's so different about facing the Daleks this time?" asked the Doctor, glaring at his companions.

"They've re-discovered their hatred for you," grumbled the Keeper. "…and why they hate you so…"

Suddenly, - the cave walls shuddered. There was the sound of gun fire from above, and in an instant… appeared the Daleks.

"Take them!" cried one. "The Doctor and his associates are to be held captive until further orders are received."

All were prisoners of the Daleks.

**Coming Soon:**

The Doctor was addressing the Supreme Dalek aboard the mother ship. He wasn't best pleased. Surrounded by thousands of Daleks, he stepped forward, demanding answers.

"What do you want from me?" bellowed the Doctor. "What now?"

"You know why we have brought you to us Doctor," raged the Supreme Dalek, "…so do not play games with us!"


	8. Chapter Seven: Puzzled & Expressionless

**Doctor Who**

**The Coming of the Daleks**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Seven: Puzzled and Expressionless**

* * *

_The Doctor, light, the Keeper, and the TARDIS were locked away in a cell on board the Dalek mother ship. There were no bars to squeeze through, no hope to hold on to. Instead; the unknown was all they lived for, as prisoners of the Daleks. But Clara had been lucky to have been taken elsewhere._

The Supreme Dalek was with her. She stared up at the eye stalk carefully monitoring her.

"Kneel before me!" bellowed the Dalek. It's lights flashed repeatedly as if excited by her presence.

"Why should I?" snapped Clara. "Who do you represent?"

The Dalek's voice trembled.

"What do you mean?" he asked, worriedly.

"You may be the Dalek Supreme," Clara reminded him, "…but you're not in charge here!"

"How do you know this?" bellowed the Dalek.

"Because you want something the Doctor doesn't know about," she answered. "You want the key to the TARDIS. You want the Doctor dead. But the key is much more a part of the Doctor than you realise."

"But the Doctor is ours!" cackled the Dalek, it's voice rising and strengthening. "And so is the key!"

_"Daleks…"_ muttered Clara. _"They never listen."_

The Dalek's eye stalk swivelled around to another, and ordered that the Doctor and his associates be brought to him.

"I obey!" responded the Dalek, as it trundled away.

"Even if you begin to query him," hissed Clara, "…you'll get nothing out of him. He doesn't even know what he's done to upset you!"

"There are records of the Doctor!" boomed the Dalek. "The Dalek Archivist wants answers to the gaps in our history. The key will provide these answers."

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed Clara. "That's what all this is about!"

She jumped for joy as the Doctor and friends entered.

"What do you want from me?" bellowed the Doctor. "What now?"

"I know what all this is about," said Clara, turning to him with the answer he sought. "The Daleks want answers to a past '_you'_… or rather_ 'I'…_ erased. They think the key will give them the answers they seek…"

"Is that so?" he cried, having to crane his neck to stare up at the dome of the Dalek.

The Doctor was addressing the Supreme Dalek aboard the mother ship. He wasn't best pleased. Surrounded by thousands of Daleks, he stepped forward, demanding answers.

"You know why we have brought you to us Doctor," raged the Supreme Dalek, "…so do not play games with us!"

"But according to my associates here," he answered, turing to face all those beside him. _"I am the Key!"_

The Daleks surrounding the Dalek Supreme moved forward towards the Doctor, reaching for him, pushing past his friends, to get a feel of the Time Lord.

"What's happening?" shouted the Doctor. "What's going on?"

_**"YOU WILL BECOME AS ONE WITH THE MIND AND SOUL OF THE MACHINE!"**_ declared the Daleks.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter Eight: Stories of the Doctor

**Doctor Who**

**The Coming of the Daleks**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Eight: Stories of the Doctor**

* * *

_The Doctor was in a chamber all alone. He was strapped into a machine the Daleks had constructed, and they filed into the chamber one after the other. The Doctor was unable to look up, while tied down and secure. The Daleks glared down at him._

"Did you really believe you could out run us?" chuckled one, it's eye stalk almost squinting at the Doctor. "Nobody has it in them to out run the Daleks."

"I can try," muttered the Doctor. "Who knew you had it in you to keep up with me…" He didn't bother trying to meet eye contact with the Daleks.

"We will have the Key!" yapped another. "We must have it!"

"Well now you do," hissed the Doctor. "It's me, isn't it!" he murmured. "And now you're going to kill me…"

"Yes," answered the Dalek. "The Key is ours."

"So how about you stop babbling!" moaned the Doctor. "…and hurry up and get on with it," he grumbled.

The Daleks switched on the machine. They huddled about the Doctor as the switches lit up.

"Now what?" blurted the Doctor, when he felt a sudden grip from under him. Beneath his head was a smaller machine, and it now held him tight within its grip. "What's happening?" demanded the Doctor. The machine was giving the Daleks access to key information.

"The Key is ours!" they chanted. "Nothing can stop us now…"

* * *

_The Keeper, Light, the TARDIS, - _'who liked to be known as Sexy'_, all looked to Clara for answers. She was telling them how the Daleks had an Archivist who sought the 'truth of the Daleks'._

"What sort of truth?" whispered Sexy.

"Un-answered questions," she replied. "Things to do with what they lost when I wiped their minds long ago…"

"I see," said Sexy, still a little unsure. "I guess the Doctor really is the key after all…"

"What do you mean?" asked Clara.

"Well it was all a game, you see," she whispered. "Back on Gallifrey, that is…"

"What are you talking about?" sniffled light, still getting over the situation unfolding.

_"It was said when the child known as the Doctor was born, all would unfold as they are. That 'the key' would be sought after by all over the galaxy, and that if used; would mean the end of everything. Death and destruction for countless worlds across the entire universe."_

"And now the Daleks have the Doctor and wish to take the key from him…" sighed Clara. "…and there's nothing we can do."

Suddenly, and without so much as a sign of what he could see, the Keeper collapsed in front of them. _'It was true'_, thought Clara, that he hadn't been saying much, but what was the matter with him? They could all hear the terrifying screams coming from the Dalek Supreme's chamber, but couldn't guess what was happening inside. All they knew was the Doctor was in trouble, and that he needed rescuing.

But now the Keeper was a sick man, and without him, thought Clara, light, and Sexy… they didn't stand a chance of defeating the Daleks.

**Coming Soon:**

"I saved you once!" reminded light, speaking with the Doctor. "As a child, if you re-call? Do the same for me," he whispered.


	10. Chapter Nine: Released and helpless

**Doctor Who**

**The Coming of the Daleks**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Nine: Released and helpless**

* * *

There were two Daleks guarding the prisoners. One had re-acted to the Keeper's sickness and called for an inspection. Another Dalek arrived with a medical kit and the others opened the cell doors. They entered with caution and found the Keeper face down on the ground.

The others, as far as they could tell, had disappeared. The Daleks fully entered the cell, and the others slipped out and locked the doors. The Keeper, despite his illness, had served some good, but Clara had spoken of how difficult the operation was, and how they'd have to leave the Keeper in the cell with the Daleks. The others didn't mind. There was a lot more at stake.

Unable to break the news of the prisoners' escape, the Daleks decided it would be best not to deal with the Keeper until the prisoners had been found.

"Have you any idea where you're going?" mouthed Sexy. She was following close behind Clara.

"I've no idea," she replied. "I'm following the arrows to the Dalek Control centre…" she continued.

"What's there?" murmered light.

"I'm not sure," she said, tinkering with a door, and realising that on the other side was a Dalek. "Get back!" she mimed, as the Dalek approached. "We'll try another route," she whispered, after the Dalek had passed.

* * *

The Doctor had been considerably weakened by the Dalek machine. He was now a breathless wreck of a Time Lord.

"What will you do with the information you now possess?" cried the Doctor, able to catch a glimpse of an eyestalk pass by.

"Use it to bridge strands of history we already possess, to design and influence how we think, and how we can achieve further victories throughout the galaxy…" answered one.

"I see," said the Doctor. "So the key was a weapon, eh?" he mused. "And it came from me…" he muttered. "Can you trust me?" smirked the Doctor.

"The information you possess is vital to us!" bellowed another.

"But I am the source of the information," stated the Doctor. "Can you trust my mind?" he sniffled.

"We can trust the machine," they answered, as the Dalek Supreme entered.

"Report?" he bellowed.

A Dalek under his watch answered.

"The Key is ours. All information is to be verified by the Archivist."

"Excellent!" puffed the Supreme Dalek, surveying his prisoner strapped into the machine. "Soon…" he began, with some arrogance. "…the information we now possess will give us all we need to become the Supreme beings over all of creation."

"I only hope that what I've told you adds up," muttered the Doctor. "Besides, I've not told you everything…" he added. "You'll see!" he babbled. "Just you wait!"

The Dalek Supreme slithered up to the Doctor and stared down at him, angrily.

"We shall see!" he raged.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter Ten: Orders are orders

**Doctor Who**

**The Coming of the Daleks**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Ten: Orders are orders**

* * *

_Solace had once been one of the most beautiful planets in the universe, but with the sudden appearance of the Doctor, he had unexpectedly endangered the in-habitants of the planet and their unique underground city. The jungle was on fire surrounding the Dalek mother ship, and it's people had but little hope of putting it out. They lived on the vegetation that grew on the surface of the planet. Without it; they would die._

_There was an up-rising. People took arms, and made a journey to the mothership. They were angry, and sad, and felt the trauma of humiliation and grief. Together, they were strong, and made the journey to free their friend, - light, and save the Dalek's prisoner, - the Doctor._

Clara had reached the control centre, and had led Sexy and Light there herself. She was rather proud with herself for that. The control room was quiet, and empty, with all the Daleks in the Dalek Supreme's secret chamber, where the Doctor was being tortured.

Sexy wandered across the room to a set of controls. She decided to touch them, and see what each did and how they worked. There was something she recognised. It was a switch designed to inform all life vessels - the entire Dalek fleet, when to act on the orders of the mother ship.

"Clara!" she called. "I think I've found something."

Clara rushed over to her, and gazed at the instruments.

"Have you any idea what they do?" she asked Sexy.

"Oh I do," she smiled. "This one here is a good-en! Do you trust me?" she asked Clara.

Her friend grinned.

"Of course I do," replied Clara.

"Then watch this!" declared Sexy. "To all units; the key is ours. Prepare to leave Solace!" she bellowed, in her best Dalek voice.

"Immediately!" added Clara, speaking into a speaker that was being heard across all Dalek ships on the surface of Solace.

"What have we achieved?" wondered Light. "What have you done?"

There was the sound of engines blasting into life, and the sudden echo of the Supreme Dalek demanding an answer from somewhere within the mother ship.

"Quickly!" whispered light. "Add that 'the order cannot be countermanded…'"

Sexy rushed over to the switch and made it so, giving the order, when the Supreme Dalek emerged from his chamber.

"Stay where you are!" he ordered. "Do not move!"

Through the gab between the Daleks and the chamber, Clara saw the Doctor. He was well, or so he appeared, but only from a distance.

Sexy made a run for it, missing Dalek fire as she made her escape. Clara dodged Dalek fire power as she skuttled across the floor. Light watched miserably, but had no intention of making an escape. He stood silently, as the Supreme Dalek approached.

Clara and Sexy found one another in a tunnel somewhere within the mothership. It led to a ramp, leading out of the mother ship.

"This isn't where we want to be!" moaned Clara, now standing on the surface of the planet.

"But we did it!" cheered Sexy. The Dalek fleet have left Solace following our orders. We have only the mother ship to contend with now."

Clara spun around to find a growing number of people charging towards them.

"And I think…" replied Clara. "…that we can do this... and get everyone out at the same time!"

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Determination

**Doctor Who**

**The Coming of the Daleks**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Eleven: Determination of the Daleks**

* * *

"Where's Clara?" yelped the Doctor, now stitting upright and recovering from the machine. "Is she alright?" he called after the Supreme Dalek.

The Dalek Supreme spun around and answered, "She will no longer give us any trouble!"

"I hope," shouted the Doctor, "…that she's not dead, because that would change everything…" grumbled the Doctor.

"She escaped," barked the Dalek. "We do however have your friends," he went on. "The Keeper and the Light…"

"And you think they'll talk?" questioned the Doctor.

"No," replied a Dalek, shifting past. Stopping near by, it hissed, "…the Keeper is dying, - a side-effect of the machine…"

"What do you mean?" wondered the Doctor. "How can the Keeper be dying?"

"Because the Keeper is the key to the TARDIS!" declared the Supreme Dalek, "…but the key is now ours!"

"And that means Sexy must be feeling the side-effects too?" muttered the Doctor. "But I thought you wanted to fill the gaps with the information I fed you? Gaps in your history?"

The Dalek Supreme gazed at the Doctor meaningfully, before answering, "…we now possess the key to your ship. We now have access to your TARDIS, - _the most powerful, knowledgable, and intelligent time vessel there is."_

"You lied to me," said the Doctor. "All this time…"

* * *

_A group of civilians had recognised Clara from the underground city beneath Solace. It had been the first major city to have been destroyed by the Daleks. They were each carrying torches, small arms, and grenades, found in the caves. They stood beneath the mother ship, discussing how best to take action against the Daleks. It was important. This was their only chance to make any sort of move against them._

"We've found a shaft," explained Clara. "It will take us directly to the Dalek control centre. It's there that the Doctor is being held."

"And the light source?" piped up one, standing close behind their leader, a female called _Zahra_. "Where can he be found?"

"In a passage that leads off from the control centre," countered Sexy. "Our number one priority however is to save the Doctor."

* * *

_The Dalek Archivist studied the information presented to him. He worked in an enclosed space, full of machines and strategic battle plans, all waiting to be delivered to Davros. Bogged down in his work, he looked up to find the Supreme Dalek staring down at him._

"The information is false!" declared the Archivist.

"How is this so?" replied the Supreme Dalek.

"The information is mis-leading," explained the Dalek. "It does not compute."

"The Doctor tricked us!" they concluded.

"He must be forced to tell us everything he knows!" declared the Archivist.

"But _force_ appears to be his _strength!_" uttered the Dalek Supreme.

"Perhaps then," muttered the Archivist. "We should focus on his weakness…"

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Revenge of the Daleks

**Doctor Who**

**The Coming of the Daleks**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Twelve: Revenge of the Daleks**

* * *

_Clara and Zahra had taken charge in an up-rising against the Daleks. They used ladders to climb up the outside of the mother ship and found the shaft leading to the control centre. This time, however; there were Daleks, and it appeared as though they were waiting for them._

In the middle of just over a handful of Daleks was the Doctor. He was sat upright, waving to his friends, but not in a friendly-sort of way.

"Run!" he cried, knowing what the consequences of his actions were. A Dalek moved forward, using it's gun to stun him into silence.

**"NO!"** yelled Clara, rushing forward from the tunnel, when a Dalek appeared and ordered her to _'give herself up'_. "What have you done to the Doctor?" she asked.

"He is alive," hissed the Supreme Dalek. "You will remain where you are!"

* * *

_Sexy insisted that she and the others find and free the Keeper and Light, but doing so would be tricky. Before; she, light, and Clara had trapped three Daleks. Rescusing them from them wasn't going to be so easy. Finding his cell, they crept towards the bars to find the Keeper was recovering from his sickness._

"Are you alright?" mimed Sexy. "What's with the Daleks?" she whispered.

The Daleks had shut down.

"They were harping on about how they had supposedly _'failed their mission'_, and could do no good trapped inside here," replied the Keeper. _"Now they know how I felt."_

"Hurry!" urged Zahra, standing on guard. Sexy pressed her hand against a switch, and the cell door slid open. "Come on!" she yelled again.

"There are Daleks coming!" bellowed a voice, another civilian in the crowd. The Keeper's rescue had been a success, but it had come at a price. The switch Sexy had pressed was meant for Daleks only. Activating it had resulted in an alarm sounding from somewhere within the mother ship. The Dalek Supreme had ordered all life forms be found and exterminated.

Sexy grabbed hold of the Keeper, and demanded he tell her where to find Light. But the Keeper had some very sad news. _Light was dead._

"How do you know this?" asked Zahra. "Did you see the Daleks do away with him?"

"Calm down," said Sexy. "We haven't time for this."

"Oh? That's easy for you to say, and with a name like _'Sexy'_, - you couldn't care less!"

"Actually," huffed Sexy, glaring at Zahra. "I am truly known as TARDIS!"

"The Doctor's ship?" mouthed Zahra.

"The very same!" stated Sexy. "So don't you dare insult me. The Keeper, Light, and I are all as one with one another, so Light may have been from this world, but he means the universe to us as well!"

"I'm sorry," mumbled Zahra. "I didn't know."

"The Daleks are right behind us!" yelled another civilian. "We must keep moving."

* * *

The Doctor was unconscious. His mind had been badly damaged, - the machine had done it's work. But the lies he had told had angered the Daleks. They considered using the machine again, but feared they might kill him a second time.

"The Doctor is no longer of any use to us!" barked the Supreme Dalek. "His friends are trouble and must die!" he continued.

"But if you kill us," reckoned Clara, "…think of what you've lost. All our minds are filled with stuff about you."

"But the Doctor is the only intelligent life form," bellowed the Dalek. "We have no desire for you…"

"Pity," replied Clara. _"Because I was once a Dalek."_

She said it as though hiding something from her captor. But he was intrigued. He wished to know more.

"Take the prisoner, - the female, - to the machine!" ordered the Dalek.

_"Clara…no,"_ grumbled the Doctor, stirring in his sleep. _"What have you done?"_ he shrieked, painfully, drifting slowly on into the night.

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Too many decisions

**Doctor Who**

**The Coming of the Daleks**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Thirteen: Too many decisions**

* * *

_Sexy was a woman of considerable beauty. In her long, flowing gown, she glided across the floor. Zahra was tall and slim. She was a woman of mystery. The Keeper was keen to find the Doctor, and rescue the key from the Daleks. Travelling with them was a rowdy crowd all intent on stopping the Daleks. When they reached the control centre, the Doctor, Clara, and the Daleks had vanished._

"Where is everyone?" wondered Zahra. "No-one's about!"

"Come on!" mouthed Sexy. "We must find them."

"But what if it's a trap," murmured Zahra.

"I don't think so," whispered Sexy. "Something else is going on!"

The Keeper had heard screams coming from the Dalek Supreme's chamber. When Sexy and Zahra heard them, they knew who it was.

"It's Clara!" shrieked Sexy. "We must get her out of there!"

"Out of where?" mimed Zahra.

"The Dalek Supreme's secret chamber!" declared Sexy. "They must be using the machine again."

"I have an idea," said Zahra. "We use a grenade!"

"And risk harming Clara?" wondered Sexy. "No… we can't!"

"On the door, I mean…" she replied. "Then we can use an EMP pulse on the Daleks…"

"Or draw them out from the chamber and deal with them ourselves," added Sexy. "If we set off an EMP pulse, we risk the alarm going off and alerting the Supreme Dalek."

"Good idea," said Zahra.

She rummaged around for an explosive and strapped it to the door. She and the others took cover and set off the bomb. Daleks poured out from within the chamber, firing into the darkness causing sparks and flames. Smoke quickly filled the control centre, and the civilians opened fire.

Eye stalks exploded and Daleks crashed into one another in a panic. Meanwhile; the Keeper crept into the chamber and found Clara unconscious. He un-buckled the straps she was in and helped her over his shoulder. "Come along," he said. "We're getting out of here!"

The civilians had over turned the Daleks and set their remains on fire. They were demanding the presence of the Supreme Dalek but he couldn't be found. As Clara came around, the Keeper sat her down and asked if she knew where the Doctor was.

"He's with the Supreme Dalek!" she murmured. She was still waking from her sleep.

"Whereabouts?" asked the Keeper. "Can you tell us where, exactly?" he whispered. Sexy and Zahra had now joined them.

The civilians had set fire to the ship and smashed up the controls. There were bullet holes in the machinery and small fires were burning throughout the mother ship.

"We've got to get out of here!" urged Zahra. **"This ship might rip apart at any minute!"**

But the Keeper was still uncertain of the Doctor's location. He urged Clara to give him some kind of answer, but there was little time. He had to drag her from the control centre before time ran out. Jumping from the shaft and out onto the surface of Solace, the Keeper, Zahra, Sexy, and the civilians quickly took cover as the ship exploded behind them.

The up-rising had been a success, - and the Daleks were defeated. But their mission had failed. The Doctor was lost, and the disappearance of the Supreme Dalek was also of some concern.

"Are you alright?" asked the Keeper, speaking with Clara. He could see that she was fine, but she was still recovering from the machine. None of them knew what she was going through.

"I didn't tell them anything," she muttered. "Let's just hurry and find the Doctor!"

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Lost and Found

**Doctor Who**

**The Coming of the Daleks**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Fourteen: Lost and Found**

* * *

Able to stand, the Doctor was being urged to hurry along through the jungle. The Supreme Dalek was with him, and the Dalek Archivist.

"So do you still hold the Key?" asked the Doctor, holding up the Daleks. "Because if so… I'd like to know where it is."

"The Key is now part of us," they bellowed. "It is stored in our memory banks…"

"Thanks for that," said the Doctor. "At least now I know." He paused and looked around. "Where are we heading?" he asked.

The Daleks did not answer.

"Oh, I see," said the Doctor. "There is no rescue. You're waiting for my friends to catch up with us so can have but one last victory. You may have the Key, but what good is it to you now?"

The Dalek Archivist was angered by his outburst.

"You will be silent!" he ordered.

"Will I now?" shouted the Doctor. "I think not!"

He was still yelling. His shouts had drawn an audience. Two members of the attack party who had stormed the mother ship had found them.

"They're over here!" they called, signalling they had found the Doctor to their leader, Zahra. Zahra rushed across the rocky terrain to those who had found their friend.

"You're right!" she said. "Get some men and arm yourselves. These are the only surviving Daleks, and will no doubt put up a fight!"

They ran to gather their associates, meanwhile; Clara, Sexy, and the Keeper joined Zahra at her side. They were a short distance from the Doctor and his captors.

"It's him, isn't it?" wondered Zahra.

"It is," replied Clara. "We must rescue him."

"But we can't all rush in there and attempt to save him!" stated the Keeper. "If we do, his chances of survival are slim."

"We may need a long range weapon, a rocket launcher perhaps?"

"You know," said Clara. "I think you may be right!"

"That's a first coming from you," remarked Zahra. "I thought you didn't agree with my tactics?"

"But that was before," answered Clara. "We've more reason to use force now than ever before!"

Some civilians had come to their rescue, armed with as many weapons as they could carry. Among them, was something similar to a rocket launcher.

"We'll use this then!" said the Keeper.

* * *

The Doctor caught a glimpse of his friends in the jungle. The Daleks had no idea. As they trundled along, they knew nothing of the danger ahead. When a missile hurtled through the Archivist, it sent the dome of the Dalek into the air and crashing down on to the ground with a thump.

**"What is happening?"** demanded the Supreme Dalek.

"You're under attack!" cried the Doctor. "It's over for you, Dalek."

Another missile was fired and the Supreme Dalek exploded. The Doctor looked up and saw his friends rushing towards him.

"Oh well done!" he bellowed. "You clever, clever people!"

Congratulating them, they embraced.

Come on!" said the Doctor, with his arms around Clara. "Let's get going."

"Where?" she asked.

"Sexy knows!" he stated. "And I suppose the Keeper does to."

"The TARDIS?" she countered. "Oh good!" she mused.

"What about the key?" asked Zahra.

"It was stored in the Dalek's memory banks," explained the Doctor. "And thanks to you, they may never know who I am…"

"But who are you, exactly?" asked Zahra.

He smiled. He answered; "The Doctor."

_And so it left Clara to ask the ultimate question. A question that must never be answered._

She took his hands and asked; _"Doctor Who?"_

The Doctor frowned.

"Time will tell…" he answered. "It always does!"

* * *

**To be continued in: The Threat of the Cybermen**

_Coming Soon!_


End file.
